creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Castlevania: Symphony of the night.O lado humano de Alucard
Oi, me chamo Gabriel, já se passaram 665 horas desde o ocorrido, tenho apenas mais 1 hora de vida, vou deixar esta mensagem gravada em meu facebook para que ninguem faça está besteira que fiz. Isto não é uma história fictícia. Em castlevania symphony of the night, há um pequeno segredo, se você começar o jogo usando o nome X-XV''Q e enganar a morte no começo do jogo para manter seus equipamentos iniciais e usar os equipamentos ALUCART assim que os encontrar e até derrotar a morte, seus status viram '' DRACULA . Ouvi esta história na escola, e eu sempre fui vida loka e fiz tudo que me desafiaram. Cheguei em casa e liguei meu PS3 e coloquei o jogo virtual do Castlevania SOTN. Fiz tudo que me falaram na escola, porém quando cheguei ate o chefe morte, o diálogo foi diferente: Morte: Alucard, vejo que deixou seu fraco lado humano. Se junte a nós. Alucard: Sim. Vamos ressucitar meu pai, desejo vê-lo. Fiquei muito feliz que o bug funcionou, Morte e Alucard foram teletransportados para a sala escondida onde fica Shaft, no coração da Marble Gallery. Não houve nenhum diálogo aqui, a música estava invertida e estava chiando . E na sala estava Shaft, Morte e Alucard, um do lado do outro, parados. A tela ficou assim por vários minutos, derrepente um portal triangular vermelho abriu no meio da sala, Morte e Shaft sumiram. Até agora não pude controlar Alucard. Ele entrou no portal, onde originalmente enfrenta seu pai, Dracula, mais de esperado, o diálogo foi diferente Dracula: Olá meu filho. Vejo que decidiu se juntar a nós. VENHA COMIGO REFAZER ESTE MUNDO! Alucard: As minhas feridas finalmente foram curadas, deixei o meu patético lado humano, eu vim lhe substituir, pai. Sangue caiu do ombro de Alucard, diminuindo seu HP para metade, mais aumentando seus status para o máximo. isto realmente me assustou. Dracula: NÃO ISTO NÃO PODE SER! A batalha começa porém muito mais dificil, as falas de dracula foram substituidas para: me perdoe filho, ouça seu lado humano! Quando venci ele os seguintes diálogos aparecem: Alucard:Acabou, pai. Agora este mundo será uma dimensão triste de almas igual a mim. Dracula:Ugh, eu nao esperava isso, talvez seja destinado um vampiro ser ceifado por um homem, está claro agora... Alucard:Você sempre carregou humanidade em você pai. Essa era sua fraqueza. Eu tentei desligar o PS3, porém nada funcionou. Só observei a cena de dracula desaparecendo e Maria e Richter aparecendo no coração da Marble Gallery, sem nenhum diálogo uma batalha iniciou contra os dois. a batalha é extremamente dificil, A cada ataque na Maria e no Richter causavam os mesmos gritarem e sangrarem violentamente, mas de alguma maneira lhe deixandos mais fortes a cada ataque. No final da batalha, outro diálogo ocorreu. Richter:o que, nunca perdi para um vampiro! Alucard:Hahahahaha há! Você só perdeu por causa de suas feridas. Maria: esta risada... Alucard você ainda tem sentimentos! Alucard:não maria, eu alegremente aceito meu lado vampiro. Maria:NÃO ALUCARD! ESCUTE, EU TE AMO! A tela entrou em estatíca e ficou preta e varias imagens atuais de pessoas com a espada de alucard enfiadas na barriga. E até mostrou a foto de minha casa. O jogo voltou para o menu principal e todos os dados estavam corrompidos tentei entrar em um arquivo, Alucard, Morte e Shaft apareceram em uma tela preta. Alucard disse: Você tem 666 horas para viver... E deu uma risada muito maligna, o PS3 e a TV pifaram. Estou ouvindo passos... Meus pais estão gritando, os passos estão vindo para o meu quarto, adeus...﻿ thumb|328px Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Morte Categoria:Realidade